


A Stormtrooper and a Red Shirt walk into a war...

by twinOrigins



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2017, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinOrigins/pseuds/twinOrigins
Summary: A short little thing for International Fanworks day about Tim and Tony debating the age-old Trek vs. Wars question





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to think up arguments for both sides but I am incredibly biased because I think Star Trek is better 
> 
> Also I'm very tired and slapped this together but it still took me like an hour so I'm sorry for the crappy quality I just got excited over this fanworks hing and wanted to participate
> 
> Oh!! This is also my first NCIS fic :D I've been wanting to write a fic for the fandom for ages so I seized the opportunity and used it for this--but I know I'll be writing other things for this fandom later! Love my team!

A quick gasp. " _No_. I can't believe you would betray our friendship like this!" Tim backed a step away from Tony's desk in exaggerated horror.

 

They were almost off for the night, Gibbs off _somewhere_ and most everyone else filing into the elevator and heading home. DiNozzo and McGee, however, had just started up a serious debate after a simple comment Tim made in passing.

 

"You cannot just say that to me and expect me to accept it!"

 

"Why not? Star Wars _is_ better than Star Trek. Ask anyone, they'll agree."

 

"It is not! I have a whole slew of reasons to back me up, you just wanna be Han Solo. I respect and like Star Wars, but it will never be better than Star Trek." He backed up and sat on the edge of his desk with his arms crossed, looking quite satisfied with himself. He didn't think Tony would want to take this very far.

 

"Are you kidding me? Of course it is! The score, for instance! The Imperial March is _iconic_. Even people who aren't, yknow, _into_ Star Wars--" Here he shot a pointed look to McGee, clearly trying to convey the message 'people who aren't obsessed geeks or film savants' "--still know the March." He began humming the beginning, bobbing up and down.

 

"What about the storytelling itself? Star Trek approaches alien life and alien worlds from a very human perspective, making it easier to relate to. It establishes well-developed characters to then throw into unusual, foreign situations they have to compensate for, and Star Wars just throws you, the observer into this whole little world and leaves you to flounder. It comes across more like a documentary, so much information to process and in a very dry way."

 

"It's not a _documentary_ , McGoo, though I'm sure you watch a lot of those on your Friday nights. It's called _good writing_. It has an impressive world that you can immerse yourself in, with tons of subtle details thrown in. The villains are a legitimate threat, not just something that the enterprise will swoop in and save in 20 minutes time. And, and!" He held up a finger. "Star Wars has way better effects!"

 

McGee walked back over to Tony's desk, gesturing as he went. "Star Trek effects are admittedly not the best, but c'mon. It was the 60's, and the show was still completely groundbreaking for its time. It helped the sci-fi genre get a name for itself!"

 

Tony was getting into it and responded quickly. "But Star Wars had influence on the film industry as a whole and the movies that followed it!"

 

"Yeah, but Star Trek had influence on _the real world_. The technology that followed in its footsteps is amazing! The things that seemed crazy and impossible in this 60s show have now been developed! How cool is that?"

 

A headslap to the both of them caused them to jump in place.

 

DiNozzo winced. "Ah, boss man! Wondered where you were. What's your opinion? Trek or Wars?"

 

Cue the 'did you really just ask me that' glare. Tony knew it well. "My opinion is you've got too much time on your hands. Need some more paperwork?"

 

"Got it, boss. We were just heading out, actually."

 

They grabbed their bags and coats and jogged to the elevator door.

 

Tim sized Tony up with a raised eyebrow as they waited for it to open. "Marathon, my place. What do you say? Both Trek and Wars, and a hell of a lot of popcorn."

 

"You're on, Tim. And really? You stick with Trek even after the _slave bikini?_ "


End file.
